La Primera Versión
by Jen Aomesita
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 21 de la temporada 4 de la serie, Brennan decode contarle a Booth una parte de su vida como hija adoptiva. Una promesa que él pretende cumplir, un “por siempre” que no quedará en el olvido.


Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer fic sobre Bones. Es una idea basada en el capítulo 21 de la temporada 4 "Masacre sobre una Cruz".

En ese capítulo, para los que no recuerden, Brennan hace mención de la ocasión en que sus padres adoptivos la dejan en la cajuela de un auto por dos días.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el fic, esperando que les guste.

————

"**La Primera Version."**

Al llegar al departamento de Booth, Gordon Gordon ya había colocado platos sobre la mesa y los esperaba con una copa de vino mientras recreaba una de las coreografías de sus canciones, reviviendo buenos recuerdos, completamente absorto de lo que sucedía.

-Parece que Gordon Gordon está teniendo un deja vú - susurra Booth

-Más bien parece que ingirió demasiado vino - le responde Brennan viendo divertida la escena.

-¡Oh! Agente Booth, ya están de vuelta - Gordon Gordon deja su copa al lado del toca discos y baja el volumen. -Pensé que tardarían más, así que me tomé la libertad de abrir una nueva botella de exquisito vino.

-Te dije que había bebido de más - le confirma con gracia. -Trajimos a Sweets a cenar.

-Hola doctor Wyatt.

-Doctor Sweets, es un placer que nos acompañe en esa cena familiar.

-Técnicamente es incorrecto el término ya que ninguno de nosotros es pariente en realidad.

-Es en sentido figurado Huesos.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Por favor, tomen asiento - Wyatt señala la mesa ya preparada.

Booth se adelanta para retirar la silla donde se sentará Brennan para después ocupar el lugar a su lado, siendo seguidos por ambos psicólogos.

Gordon Gordon sirve los platillos con mucho orgullo, dando por hecho que a todos les agradará su comida.

Todos prueban el guisado y Gordon Gordon no puede evitar preguntarles qué les ha parecido.

-Vaya Gordon Gordon, si que se lució, es el mejor estofado de frijoles que he probado - le responde Booth volviendo a tomar un bocado.

-Booth tiene razón, el cassoulet está delicioso. -le secunda Brennan, a la vez que mira a Booth recordándole que "cassoulet" se escucha mejor que "estofado de frijoles".

La cena continua amena, con algunos comentarios respecto al caso que acababan de resolver, anécdotas de Brennan con casos anteriores o las excavaciones que realizó antes de trabajar con el FBI. Sweets tratando de convencer a Booth y a Brennan de acompañarlos en alguna ocasión a salir con él y Daysi, notándose ya en él los efectos del exquisito vino que compartían.

Cerca de la media noche el cansancio y el alcohol estaban casi completamente apoderados de las acciones de Sweets, cosa que a Brennan le parecía divertida y a Booth le daba la impresión de estar viendo a un adolescente de 15 años bebiendo por primera vez.

-Bueno jóvenes amigos - Wyatt se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar para capturar la atención de todos - Creo que ésta ha sido una velada muy agradable pero me temo que me llevaré al doctor Sweets a su casa antes de que lea incapaz de decirme dónde vive.

-No Gordon Gordon, no te molestes, yo lo puedo llevar - de ofreció Booth en vista de que había sido él quien lo había llevado a la cena.

-No agente Booth, le aseguro que puedo llegar solo - le responde Sweets con un tono de voz vacilante y algo divertido para los demás.

-Yo lo llevó agente Booth, así usted puede llevar a la doctora Brennan a su casa.

Booth no objeta, prefería mil veces llevar a Temperance a su casa que a Sweets. Acompañó a ambos psicólogos a la puerta y los despidió. Cuando volvió al comedor Temperance ya se había encargado de llevar los platos al fregadero para limpiarlos.

-Huesos ¿qué haces?, deja allí, yo me encargaré de eso después.

-No Booth, déjame ayudarte, solo los voy a lavar. -Insistía aún con la mirada reprochante de Booth.

-Espera, deja primero acomodo el agua, es que está fallando el termostato y primero sale muy caliente, te podrías quemar y... -se detiene en seco al ver la expresión tensa de Brennan. Recordó lo que había dicho hacía apenas unas horas en el consultorio de Sweet y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. -Perdona Huesos, no era mi intención que recordaras tu mala experiencia.

-Descuida -deja el plato que tenía en las manos al lado del fregador y se limpia las manos. -Será mejor que me vaya.

-No, no, no. No te vas a ir sola. Yo te llevo.

Booth la sujeta por el brazo para detenerla, logrando que ella se gire para mirarlo, aun con la vista perdida.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

Brennan guarda silencio unos segundos, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Booth se comienza a preocupar, teme haber hecho aún más doloroso el recuerdo que compartió pero decide esperar la reacción de Brennan.

-¿Te molesta si me quedó un rato más aquí? -le dice en voz baja.

-Claro que no Huesos, sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

Brennan sale de la cocina y se dirige a la sala dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos como queriendo perderse. Booth la sigue de cerca y se sienta en la mesa frente a ella, esperando su reacción.

Cuando Brennan abre los ojos y ve al agente frente a ella la invade una sensación de ternura al notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien Booth, solo no quiero llegar a mi casa aún.

-¿Es a caso por lo que dije en la cocina? -al segundo siguiente de preguntarlo se arrepintió y deseó no haber abierto la boca.

Temperance dudó en contestar pero sabía que entre ella y Booth no había muchos secretos que digamos, y ademas, a él se le daba muy fácil leerla, cosa que a veces la irritaba porque las emociones no eran algo en lo que ella confiara.

-Ser huérfana y estar en el sistema no es algo fácil ¿sabes? -comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo a la cara. Fijó la vista en un punto del techo y continuó hablando. -Cuando mis padres se fueron creía que volverían pronto, que algo los había entretenido en su viaje y no tuvieron tiempo de avisar. Pasaron los días y ellos no volvían. El día de Navidad llegó y tenía la esperanza de verlos al lado del árbol como cada año al despertar para abrir todos juntos los regalos. Los obsequios estaban allí porque Russ los había encontrado y quería darme una Navidad normal, pero no pudo, me molesté con él por haberme engañado y me negué a abrirlos. Pasaron mas días y Russ también me abandonó. Los maestros de mi escuela se dieron cuenta de mi situación y avisaron a Servicios Sociales ya que yo era menor de edad. Llegaron a mi casa a buscarme y por más que me resistí me llevaron con ellos a un albergue temporal... creí que ese lugar era horrible, pero no esperaba que fuera el "mejor" lugar donde podía estar.

Booth escuchaba en silencio, se levantó de la mesa y se sentó a su lado, pensó que si no estaba cerca de su campo visual le sería más fácil desahogarse.

-Estuve un mes en el albergue hasta que fui colocada con una familia de acogida, los Jasson, había otros cuatro niños, todos más pequeños que yo. Aceptaron tenerme porque podía serles útil cuidando a los más pequeños. La verdad era que poco estaban en casa y a mí me tocaba estar con los niños toda la tarde y a veces hasta la mañana, eso me hacía perder clases. La trabajadora social a cargo de mi caso era buena, seis semanas después de que me colocaron con esa familia fue a visitarlos de forma imprevista. Encontraron al señor Jasson dormido después de haber bebido y a la señora Jasson gritándole a la niña pequeña, ese día yo abrí la puerta. La trabajadora se molestó y llamó a su supervisor. Enviaron a otros trabajadores para llevarse a los demás niños, les retiraron la custodia y por consiguiente el apoyo económico que ellos representaban. Yo volví al albergue pero solo estuve allí una semana.

Brennan calló por un momento, su mirada se veía más oscura, perdida. Booth quiso decir algo pero reprimió las ganas, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Unos instantes después Brenan se reclinó aún más y se recargó en su hombro. Booth se acomodó mejor para darle a ella la oportunidad de estar cómoda.

-Después de esa semana en el albergue me asignaron con otra familia, los Collin...

Booth no estaba seguro pero notaba el tono de voz de Temperance mas frío, podría decir que con dolor.

-Los Collin eran muy duros, malos, éramos 3 adolescentes, Nina tenía 14, yo seguía de ella, estaba ya por cumplir los 16, y estaba Derek -instintivamente apretó los puños y se puso tensa. -Derek tenía 17, le faltaban unos meses para cumplir 18. Me tocó compartir la habitación con Nina , era muy retraída, no hablaba. La primera noche no hubo nada raro, incluso sentí que había llegado a una buena familia. Al par de días que quise ir a la escuela mis padres adoptivos no me lo permitieron, más bien el señor Collin, él era de la idea de que las mujeres que estudian no sirven de nada y que solo atrofian sus capacidades para atender a un hombre. Él se definía como "macho" pero pensaba menos que un troglodita.

Booth se acercó a la mesa para tomar la copa de vino que llevaba con él cuando se sentó, dio un sorbo y al instante Brennan se la quitó de las manos para beber, terminando con el vino casi de un solo sorbo.

-¿Quieres que traiga más vino?

-Si, por favor. Iré al baño en lo que vuelves de la cocina.

Brennan de enjuagó la cara con agua fría, no entendía por qué había decidido hablar de su pasado justo en ese momento. El haber compartido sus "cicatrices en la espalda" había sido un gesto de empatía hacia Sweet, él sabía de primera mano lo que significaba ser un niño en el sistema, mayormente no corrías con buena suerte de encontrar una buena familia.

Siempre le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía abrirse con Booth, esa confianza que le transmitía, la sensación de seguridad que la invadía solamente por estar con él.

Secó su cara y se dirigió a la habitación de Booth, se dejó caer en la cama, recargando su cabeza en un par de almohadas, viendo fijamente un punto en el techo.

-Huesos, ¿está todo bien? - Booth tocó suavemente la puerta del baño, esperando respuesta.

-Estoy en la habitación.

Escuchó a Brennan y se dirigió hacia ella, no sabiendo con qué se iba a topar.

-Pensé que seguías en el baño. - Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Dejó las dos copas de vino y una botella nueva en la mesa de noche de su lado.

Brennan se acercó a él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho aún dándole la espalda. Booth la dejó, sentía que ella necesitaba desahogarse y si con él creía que podía hacerlo no se lo iba a negar.

-La señora Collin era un poco más "flexible" que su esposo, o más bien era más racional sobre nosotros, por conveniencia. Convenció a su esposo que nos permitiera ir a la escuela, a Nina y a mí, ya que si recibían visita de los trabajadores sociales y se daban cuenta que no asistíamos a alguna escuela les podían quitar la ayuda económica que representábamos o incluso retirarles nuestra custodia, así que no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Yo no entendía por qué Nina era tan callada, no es precisamente que yo fuera la persona más amigable del mundo, pero cuando estás en el sistema y en hogares adoptivos te aferras a lo que puedas para mantener la cordura.

Brennan se incorporó para tomar una de las copas de vino, bebió un sorbo, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su compañero, sin soltar la copa.

-Derek era muy protector con nosotras, el señor Collin era muy explosivo, y cuando bebía era peor, cuando estábamos solas y hacíamos algo mal o que a él no le gustaba nos golpeaba, astutamente lo hacía donde no se vieran las marcas, por lo regular era en la espalda o el abdomen. Cuando Derek estaba en casa se interponía y peleaba con el señor Collin, a Derek sí lo goleaba en la cara, varias veces le rompió el labio y tenía un tanto desviado el tabique nasal por una fractura anterior en una pelea con él.

-¿Y los de servicios infantiles no decían nada cuando lo veían golpeado? -por primera vez se atrevió a intervenir, recordando su propio pasado con su padre y como defendía a Jared.

-Ambos decían que Derek peleaba en la escuela, servicios infantiles solo hacían recomendaciones sobre su conducta y cómo ellos en su papel de padres adoptivos debían influir positivamente para mejorar su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué Derek no los delataba?

-Después de varios altercados me animé a preguntarle, si respuesta fue que en otro hogar temporal vivían él y su hermana, creo que tenía 5 años y él tenía 10. Su madre adoptiva la trataba mal y un día que la golpeó la dejó inconsciente. Los vecinos alertaron a las autoridades por la cantidad de gritos que escuchaban, llegó la policía, vieron a la niña inconsciente, la ambulancia la llevó al hospital y dos días después falleció por una contusión, tuvo daño cerebral y no sobrevivió. A Derek lo regresaron al sistema y tres años después llegó con los Collin, dijo que no permitiría que otro pequeño corriera con la misma suerte que su hermana, se volvió el hermano mayor de todos los niños de acogida que conoció. Nosotras fuimos las últimas.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a verse más vidriosos, bebió el resto del vino de un solo trajo y le hizo señas a Booth de que le sirviera más.

Él tenía la mandíbula contraída, odiaba a los abusadores de menores, no podía concebir que vieran a los niños huérfanos como un negocio cuando lo único que necesitaban era amor. Esas eran las personas que no merecían tener hijos y lamentablemente los errores del sistema y lo deplorable de este permitían que llegaran a manos de personas así.

-En fin, cumplí los 16 y Derek sabia que cumpliendo 18 debía irse de esa casa, el señor Collin le había advertido que cumpliendo la mayoría de edad tendría que irse porque ya no representaba ningún beneficio económico para ellos y tampoco pretendían gastar su propio dinero en él. Ese plazo se cumplió 2 meses después... contra su voluntad y para temor de Nina y mío lo corrieron de la casa.

No supieron bien en qué momento ambos terminaron acostados completamente en la cama, ella se costeada en el hueco entre el brazo y el pecho de él. La copa de vino había quedado junto con la otra.

-Una noche me tocó a mí encargarme de la cocina después de la cena, había llegado tarde a casa según ellos, pero no era verdad, siempre buscaban algún pretexto para castigarnos o disciplinarnos; el señor Collin, para variar, estaba ebrio. Me dijo que debía lavar los platos y las ollas con agua caliente, quería que los dejara tan limpios como ver su reflejo en ellos. Eso es científicamente imposible ya que un plato de parcela a y un espejo no están hechos del mismo material.

Sonrió con amargura, dejó su cómoda posición para quedar sentada, dándole la espalda a Booth. Él se incorporó para quedar apoyado en su brazo mientras con su otra mano tomaba la de ella que le quedaba cerca.

-Esa noche la señora Collin había salido, estaría fuera unos días, así que estábamos solas con él. Nina estaba en la sala recogiendo las botellas de cerveza que había regadas. Yo quería esperar a lavar todo porque el agua estaba muy caliente, el señor Collin se molestó porque dijo que no hacía nada, traté de explicarle pero no escuchaba, me tomó de la mano en la que sujetaba un plato y la metió a la fuerza en el agua caliente... -comenzó a llorar, las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, sentía la rabia correr por su cuerpo, sentía la mano que se había quemado dolía de nuevo.

Booth se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda tratando de transmitirle una tranquilidad que no sentía. Él mismo sentía rabia hacía ese hombre, no concebía que la hubiesen lastimado de esa manera.

-Cuando pude zafar mi mano de la suya tiré la piso el plato que tenía en la mano. Obviamente se se rompió y el señor Collin me abofeteó. Me gritó que no tenía derecho a destruir sus cosas, que era una inútil y que me haría pagar por eso.

Se aferró a los brazos de Booth, ni siquiera Ángela conocía tanto de su pasado, al menos no con detalles, pero cuando habló de ese incidente en particular en la oficina de Sweet había sentido la necesidad de por fin sacarlo, de liberarse de ese peso que llevaba años cargando.

-Me sujetó del cabello y prácticamente me arrastró a la cochera. Nina no hizo nada por defenderme, se quedó en le umbral de la puerta de la cocina viendo todo.

Su voz se había tornado más ronca, entre los sollozos, le coraje y el dolor, su voz se había visto afectada.

-La verdad no culpo a Nina, ambas sabíamos que si intervenía también ella pagaría las consecuencias, fue una decisión acertada el mantenerse al margen.

-Instinto de supervivencia -susurró su compañero, manteniendo firme el abrazo.

-Me volvió a golpear en la cara, ese golpe me aturdió, y él aprovechó para abrir la cajuela de un carro viejo que tenían allí, no funcionaba. Me levantó del suelo y me metió en la cajuela. La cerró con la llave y pude escuchar que me decía que estaría allí hasta aprender mi lección.

Secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, Booth se recargó en la cabecera, llevándola aún con ella en brazos. Ella solo se giró para quedar recargada con una mano en su pecho, permitiéndole que acariciara su cabello, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. La verdad era que no le molestaba esa caricia, por el contrario, la hacía sentir segura, protegida.

-Grité, lloré, golpeé la cajuela lo más fuerte que podía, duplicaba para que me dejara salir pero nada funcionaba. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo eso que me quedé dormida por el cansancio. La cara me dolía por los golpes, mi boca tenía un ligero sabor a sangre causa del segundo golpe. La cajuela tenía portillos por los je entraba un poco de aire, creo que si no hubiese sido por eso habría muerto por asfixia. Tenía mucha hambre, la espalda me dolía por estar tanto tiempo en posición fetal, la garganta me ardía de tanto gritar y la boca la tenía seca. Podía escuchar a Nina gritar en varias ocasiones, me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, aunque no creo que hubiese hecho mucho estando fuera. Perdí la noción del tiempo allí, era difícil saber qué hora era o mínimo saber si era de día o de noche ya que la cochera no contaba con ventanas.

Hubo un silencio prolongado por varios minutos, Booth no sabía qué decir, o si era prudente decir algo.

Nunca le había hecho preguntas sobre su pasado, tampoco era que él fuese abierto con su pasado, cada uno había pasado su propio "infierno" y debía liderar con sus propios demonios.

-Después de un tiempo escuché al señor Collin discutir con otro hombre, nunca lo había escuchado, me sentía débil y no entendía lo que gritaban. Oí como se rompían algunas cosas dentro de la casa y momentos después la cajuela se abrió. Ese hombre me sacó de la cajuela y de la casa, me subió a un coche y él volvió a la casa, después volvió con Nina, tenía la cara con hematomas, le cabello revuelto y lloraba. Me sentía tan débil que no pude preguntarle qué había pasado. Después volvió ese hombre y pude escucharle decir "todo estará bien, se los prometo" y al instante me quedé dormida. Desperté horas después en la sala de su casa, frente a mí estaba ese hombre, tenía fruta y un jugo en la mesa y me dijo que podía comer.

Booth sintió cómo Temoerance se comenzaba a relajar en sus brazos, para él eso era buena señal.

-Él se llamaba Horace Duncan, era el padre de la señora Collin. Me platicó que llegó de visita a casa de su hija, que tenía más de 3 años que no la veía, solo había hablado con ella un par de veces y sabía que eran padres adoptivos, escuchó a Nina gritar al llegar a la casa y entró sin siquiera avisar... encontró Collin abusando de Nina en la sala... -su voz denotaba amargura, él sabía que le había tomado cariño a Nina y le dolía lo que le había pasado, no era para menos -Se lo retiró de encima a Nina, lo arrojó al lado y Nina corrió al otro lado de la sala, lejos de Collin. Horace lo golpeó y le gritó que era la peor lacra del mundo, eso dijo y la verdad tenía razón. Entre su estado de ebriedad y los golpes quedó inconsciente. Nina le dijo que yo estaba en la cajuela del auto y fue a sacarme. Me llevó a su carro y volvió por Nina. Ató a Collin al baranda de la escalera y llamó a la policía. Se llevaron a Collin detenido y quisieron llevarnos a nosotras con ellos pero Horace no los dejó, dijo que era nuestro abuelo, en teoría era cierto, y que esperaría a servicios sociales en su casa.

Temperance volvió a prestarle atención a la copa de vino, tomó la de Booth que estaba servida y bebió un sorbo. Volvió a recargarse en su compañero y continuó hablando.

-Dos días después de se episodio fueron los de servicios sociales a casa de Horace, volví a ver a la encargada de mi caso y aceptó tomar el de Nina también. Horace pidió que lo nombraran a él el responsable legal de ambas, que él podía hacerse cargo y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo sin recibir él apoyo económico que daba el estado. La trabajadora dijo que lo pondrían a prueba un mes y verían si era viable, ya que él era un hombre mayor y no estaba registrado como padre adoptivo. Horace le dijo que haría lo necesario y que no permitiría que cayéramos de nuevo en un hogar donde no nos trataran como se debería -sonrío después de un rato de no hacerlo, bajó l amistad a sus manos y tomó una de las manos de Booth, él correspondió a ese gesto y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. -La trabajadora social nos apoyó a los tres, hizo los trámites necesarios para registrarlo como padre adoptivo, él comprobó que era económicamente capaz de hacerse cargo de nosotras, le hicieron estudios psicológicos y pudimos quedarnos con él. Era un buen hombre. Pagó las terapias de Nina, después de unos meses la vi sonreír por fin, apoyó nuestros estudios y nuestros proyectos. Él pagó la universidad de ambas y también apoyó a Derek, se encargó de buscarlo después de que llegamos a vivir con él.

Se incorporó y volteó a ver a Booth a los ojos, le sonrió un tanto melancólica, se veían sus ojos rojos por lo que había llorado. Booth le devolvió el gesto con media sonrisa.

-Horace fue un buen abuelo, el que no tuve. Fue una suerte que llegara a la vida de nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó después con tus hermanos adoptivos?

-Derek estudió ingeniería mecánica y consiguió una beca en Canadá para un posgrado, conoció a una mujer, madre soltera de 2 niñas y un niño, dijo que le recordaban a nosotros. Ha sido un buen padre para ellos, ya no tuvieron más hijos, dice que son lo que siempre había deseado.

-¿Y Nina?

-Nina estudió psicología, aunque sigo insistiendo que no es una carrera de verdad, consiguió trabajo de trabajadora social para ayudar a niños que eran en situaciones similares a las que nosotros vivimos. Adoptó a dos niños y vive en California, allá es donde trabaja.

-¿Y el señor Duncan?

Temperance levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo.

-Falleció cuando estaba estudiando la especialidad. Tuvo problemas cardíacos y su edad no le ayudaron. Los tres le debemos mucho, él ayudarnos, él ser un padre para nosotros y dedicar sus últimos años a procurar nuestro bienestar.

Tomó su copa y brindó en el aire, a salud de Horace.

El vino se terminó, dejó la copa en la mesa de noche y volvió a acostarse boca arriba en la cama.

-A veces las cicatrices en la espalda son más profundas de lo que uno cree...

Booth se recostó a su lado de nuevo, imitando su posición, Temperance tomó su mano y volvió a hablar.

-¿Te importa si esta noche duermo aquí? Dormiré en el sofá para no incomodar, la verdad no quiero dormir sola en mi casa hoy.

-Claro que sí Bones, mi casa es tu casa, pero dormirás en la cama, no dejaré que duermas en el sofá.

-Está bien, pero solamente si duermes aquí también.

Booth abrió los ojos y fingió toser por lo que esa frase implicaba.

-No pienses cosas que no son, solamente compartiremos la cama, como amigos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, me portaré como un caballero.

-Siempre lo haces. -Sonrió complacida, lo había dicho sinceramente.

-¿Te apetece otra copa de vino?

-No gracias, sí no te importa preferiría descansar.

Recogieron las copas y la botella, dejaron la cocina limpia, volvieron al cuarto para descansar y Booth tuvo que prestarle algo de ropa para dormir, irían al día siguiente temprano al departamento de Brenan a que ella se cambiara.

Sentía una especie de paz, física y mental. Le era muy fácil abrirse con Booth y sabía que podía contarle más cosas sobre su pasado, pero por hoy había sido suficiente.

Temperance se quedó dormida muy pronto, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tranquila.

Booth la observaba dormir desde el otro lado de la cama, acarició su rostro tranquilo, consiguiendo que sonriera dormida, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a él también.

Sabía que no había sido fácil para ella abrirse, los sentimientos no son su fuerte, y se sentía afortunado, agradecido, de que haya decidido abrirse con él. Siempre la había apoyado y en este caso no iba a ser la excepción.

La quería, no podía negarlo, para él poder verla dormir a su lado era maravilloso. Compartir con ella una noche lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

La observó dormir hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido, prometiéndose que siempre que ella lo necesitara estaría allí, en las buenas y en las malas.

Durmió con la promesa de no dejarla sola jamas...

——————-

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leeremos pronto nuevamente.


End file.
